Phobia merangkap modus
by Nona Hitam Manis
Summary: Kagura dan Sougo tengah bertarung dengan serius, tetapi kemuadian Kagura menjerit karena kehadiran suatu makhluk yang di takutinya. Makhluk apakah itu? untuk #OKIFA01


Catatan: typo di mana mana, tulisan nggak baku, cerita nggak jelas, kehabisan ide, bentar lagi hiatus karena puasa (?), dan kekurangan lainnya.

Gintama hanya milik sorachi sensei, semua tokoh di cerita ini bukan milik saya tetapi cerita ini milik saya!

 **Dilarang keras copas dalam bentuk apapun tanpa seizin author!**

* * *

Kagura membuka bungkus sukonbunya dan duduk di bangku Taman Kota Edo. _"Tenangnya, sunyi, senyap, nyaman banget deh."_ Batin Kagura, ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus.

"Woi China minggir!" Dan ketenangan Kagura hancur, Okita Sougo menggeser paksa Kagura dari posisi PW*nya, tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sougo, dia menendang wajah Sougo hingga dia terjungkal.

"Kuso!" Seru Sougo sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berlari ke arah Kagura, sedangkan si gadis melompat dan menembakkan pistol berisi 500 butir peluru tersebut ke arah Sougo. Pasangan sadis itu bertarung tanpa henti hingga Kagura tiba - tiba menjerit.

"Kecoak! Hep me! Hep me!" Jerit Kagura sambil melompat ke arah Sougo dan menjerit - jerit di belakangnya.

"Sadis! singkirkan kecoak itu! Please!" Sougo hanya bisa diam menatap rivalnya yang sangat _OOC_ dan meminta pertolongannya lalu sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran pangeran sadis itu.

"Aku akan menyingkirkan kecoak itu asal kau mau menjawab semua pertanyaanku." Tawar Sougo, tanpa pikir panjang Kagura segera menerima tawaran itu. Sougo membuang kecoak itu dan duduk kembali di bangku taman bersama Kagura.

"Sekarang tepati janjimu." Tuntut Sougo dan Kagura pun menuruti dengan pasrah.

"Baiklah. Apa pertanyaanmu?"

"Apakah kau masih perawan?" Kagura menatap Sougo dengan tatapan mematikan, ia hampir protes tetapi dipotong oleh Sougo, "Jawab saja, nggak ada ruginya juga 'kan?"

"Ya, aku masih perawan."

"Kau sudah punya first kiss?"

"B-belum."

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Nggak punya lah! Kalo Gin - chan tahu, dia bisa habis nyawaku!"

"Kau takut kodok?"

"Takut."

"Cicak, Ulat, Belatung?"

"Ihhh! Jijik!" Sougo menyeringai, Kagura merasakan firasat buruk, Ia segera berdiri dan hampir melangkahkan kakinya saat Sougo menahan tangannya.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi, apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Sougo, Kagura seketika _blush._

 _"_ Err... M-mungkin b-bisa" Jawab Kagura tergagap - gagap, Sougo membuat Kagura duduk dipangkuannya, syukur saja taman sedang sepi kalau tidak...

"Mungkin? Aku butuh kepastian china..." Bisik sougo, Kagura mendadak merinding

"Ya..." Lirih kagura, Sougo tiba - tiba tertawa keras, Kagura menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau tertawa sadis? Kau gila ya?"

"Kau ini ternyata bisa digoda ya china! Hahaha!" Sougo tertawa terbahak - bahak tanpa menyadari Kagura yang sudah mengeluarkan _dark aura_ yang sangat pekat. Tanpa berlama - lama Kagura langsung meninju wajah Sougo hingga lebam.

 _sebulan kemudian..._

Kagura bersenandung ria sambil berjalan di kota edo yang ramai. Gintoki dan Shinpachi mengajak ia dan Otae ke festival kembang api. Kagura membuka pagar rumah Shinpachi dan menemui Otae yang tengah meminum _ocha_ hangat.

"anego!" seru kagura, Otae menoleh dan tersenyum lebar.

"ada apa kagura - chan?"

"bisakah kau memakaikanku kimono?"

"tentu saja! ayo kita masuk!" Otae dan kagura pun masuk ke dalam. di luar rumah Otae, ada 2 orang yang sedang memata - matai, yang pertama adalah gorila stalker alias Kondo, dan yang kedua adalah Yamazaki.

"lho? kamu ngapain disini? jangan bilang kamu mau ngerebut Otae dariku?!" tanya Kondo pada Yamazaki, tetapi yamazaki menggeleng

"Okita - taichou memintaku mengawasi gadis yorozuya itu sejak seminggu yang lalu." jawab Yamazaki jujur, Kondo terkejut dan matanya berbinar - binar

"Sougo sudah dewasa! senangnya!" Yamazaki menatap Kondo bingung

"eh itu China - san!" Kondo menunjuk Kagura yang memakai kimono berwarna pink dan bermotif bunga sakura ditemani Otae yang memakai kimono berwarna hitam bermotif kupu - kupu perak. Kagura nampak tertawa gembira bersama Otae.

"Yamazaki, beritahu Sougo untuk menemuiku di festival jam 7." Yamazaki segera melesat pergi, Kondo mengikuti kedua wanita itu.

Gintoki dan Shinpachi menunggu Kagura sambil memakan permen apel, lebih tepatnya hanya Gintoki yang memakan permen itu karena permen Shinpachi berhasil direbutnya.

"Kau terlalu banya mengkomsumsi gula, Gin - san. bagaimana jika kau mati?" Si kacamata memulai tsukkominya

"Author teme! kok aku dipanggil gitu sih! kenapa nasibku selalu begini, nggak di anime, nggak di fanfiction, nggak di wattpad selalu begini! coba kek author ngehormati aku dikit! sakit taulah hatiku! sebel banget!" Shinpachi menghentakkan kakinya kesal

"Kau kenapa Shinpachi? datang bulan ya? minum jamu sana! bilang aja kamu nyari jamu kencur ama jahe." Shinpachi berusaha mati - matian agar tidak menghajar muka tolol Gintoki

"Aku nggak datang bulan Gin - san! memangnya aku banci apa?! kalo mau ke taman lawang jakarta sana!" Shinpachi mengomel nggak jelas

"Taman lawang jakarta? Jauh banget! Ke yoshiwara aja!" Tsukuyo muncul bersama Hinowa dan seita, Shinpachi tambah pusing

"Yoshiwara? yang ada hanya wanita ganas yang suka melempar kunai-" Dan Gintoki pun dilempar kunai oleh Tsukuyo, Seita melihat Kagura dan Otae lalu melambai - lambaikan tangannya.

"Seita!" Kagura dan Otae pun berjalan menuju teman - teman mereka.

"Gin - chan! Tsukky!" Seru Kagura, ia mengambil permen apel milik Gintoki dan mengemutnya.

"Shinpachi! Temani aku ke kios tembakan itu yuk!" Kagura menarik tangan Shinpachi ke kios tembak. Kagura melihat Madao yang menjadi penjaga kios itu.

"Oh! Madao! Berapa harga untuk menembak?" Tanya Kagura

"10 yen untuk 5 kali menembak." Jawab Madao, Kagura megeluarkan uangnya dan membayar. Madao memberikan Kagura senjata.

"Wah! Ada 5 kotak sukonbu! Itu aja deh!" Dan kagura pun berhasil menembak sukonbunya, Ia sangat bahagia.

"Shinpachi! Ada kacamata pink! Cocok tuh untuk kamu!" Kagura pun menembak kacamata itu dan memberikannya pada Shinpachi, "Nah cocok 'kan!" Kagura memasang kacamata itu pada Shinpachi, Shinpachi pun hanya bisa menatap dengan mata ikan mati yang di tirunya dari Gintoki.

Setelah selesai di kios Madao, Kagura berjalan sendirian di atas bukit. Ia memandang langit yang penuh bintang dan kembang api mulai di tembakkan.

"Tidak baik seorang wanita sendirian di saat malam - malam begini" Kagura menoleh dan melihat Sougo.

"Kenapa elu yang dateng?! _paper*_ deh jadinya!"

" _P_ _aper_? bukannya _gegana*_? dari tadi liatin bintang terus"

" _G_ _egana_ tonggosmu jirrrr! Yang ada malah aku geregetan jadinya geregetan apa yang harus kulakukan? Geregetan mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta?" Kagura malah nyanyi lagu geregetan bikinan Sherina, Sougo menatapnya dengan pandangan 'WTF'.

"Eh jadi nyanyi. Intinya kalo gue ngeliat elo jadinya geregetan nggak jelas and kaya orang aneh gichuuu." Sekarang Kagura malah kaya tante - tante yang godain orang malem - malem di taman kota.

"Lama - lama elu berubah kaya cabe - cabean* tau, Mending elu tobat sana, Ini 'kan udah mau puasa!"

"Cabe - cabean? Elu baru tahu ya? Gue kan emang cabe - cabean! Nggak percaya?"

"Nggak mungkin elu cabe - cabean"

"Nggak percaya nih? Coba lu liat foto gue di falsebuk" Kagura membuka falsebuknya dan memperlihatkan foto profilnya pada Sougo. "Tuh kan gue udah bilang! Gue ini cabe - cabean! ceklek ceklek ceklek! upload!" Kagura menirukan iklan esos yang iritology ituloh.

"Masih kalah ama gue." Sougo mengeluarkan hpnya dan memperlihatkan foto selfienya pada Kagura, Si gadis malah geleng - geleng kepala ala ustad - ustad.

"Ckckckck, Bentar lagi puasa dan elu malah foto sefie nggak jelas dan nggak tobat? Ckckck"

"Kayak elu nggak aja!"

"Gue kan nggak sok cantik, Kalo elu sih sok ganteng."

"Sok ganteng dari jonggol! Gue kan udah ganteng maksimal dari sananya!" Kagura seperti menahan muntah

"Mau muntah gue dengernya!"

Dan mereka pun terus berdebat hingga pagi, Kagura dan Sougo akhirnya tertidur akibat kelelahan dan karena mengantuk.

Kagura membuka matanya, ia berada di sebuah kamar yang tak di kenalinya.

"Dimana ini?" Gumam Kagura

"Kau di rumahku." Sougo berdiri dari kursinya, "Semalam setelah selesai berdebat kau tertidur, Danna sudah mengunci pintu rumahnya jadi kau kubawa ke rumahku karena aku orang baik."

"Baik?! Kau bilang baik?! Orang baik macam apa yang menipu seorang gadis manis?" Kata kagura pedas, Sougo hanya memasang wajah _watados*_.

"Bukannya itu elo ya? Udah numpang nginap di rumah orang bukannya berterima kasih malah dicaci orangnya."

"Nggak akan ada terima kasih untukmu sadis!" Dan pasangan sadis itu pun kembali berdebat.

TAMAT

* * *

Cerita tambahan (WTH?!)

Kagura yang tidur di gendong oleh Sougo menuju yorozuya Gin - chan. Sougo mencoba membuka pintu tetapi tidak berhasil karena Gintoki telah menguncinya, akhirnya ia membawa Kagura ke rumahnya.

"Kau selalu merepotkan saja. Benar - benar china yang kukenal." Sougo memandangi Kagura yang tidur dengan pulas, ia mencium bibir Kagura dan pergi meninggalkan Kagura yang masih tidur.

"Halo kondo - san, Aku ingin meminta cuti 1 hari." Sougo langsung menutup telepon rumahnya dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

 _PW*_ : Posisi Wenak, posisi yang udah pas gitu.

 _paper*_ : panas perasaan, intinya kagura masih merasa sakit hati karena di tipu ama sougo.

 _gegana*:_ Gelisah, Galau, Merana

 _cabe - cabean*:_ cewek - cewek yang suka bawa motor terus ngebut di jalan. biasanya kalo make bedak di muka tebel banget tapi lehernya nggak dipakein jadi ketahuan deh itemnya sama biasanya kalo make lipstick merah tebel banget dan wajib bawa hp berkamera depan belakang. (mantan cabe)

* * *

 **Editor's Note:**

 **God forbid you to read the unedited version.**


End file.
